


Your Number Is Up

by AXEe



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex as Reese, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Astra as Finch, F/F, F/M, General Danvers Person of Interst Fusion AU, Myriad as the Machine, Trigger warning for mentions of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: You are being watched.  The government has a secret system; a machine called 'Myriad' that spies on you every hour of every day.  It was designed to detect acts of terror, but it sees everything.  Violent crimes committed against ordinary people.  Crimes that the government considers 'irrelevant'.  We don't.  Hunted by the authorities we work in secret.  Victim or perpetrator.  If your number's up...we'll find you...ORA General Danvers/Person of Interest fusion AU





	1. The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I really need to stop doing this, I have like half a dozen WIPs still floating around and I'm starting another one, what is wrong with me?!!?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :=)

******

Alex groaned. This was terrible, her head hurt, her body hurt. And worst of all, the bottle was _empty_. Groaning, she managed to get up off the cheap motel bed and suddenly frowned. This was not her motel room. In fact this looked more like the penthouse suite at the Four Seasons

“Christ, how drunk was I last night?” she muttered. She groaned as the phone suddenly rang, splitting her head in two “all right, all right!” she groped around blindly for the handset, finally getting her limbs to cooperate and managed to answer the phone “hello?” she slurred out

“ _A murder or other violent crime happens every twenty seconds in National City, Ms. Danvers,_ ” a woman’s voice said on the other end “ _don’t tell me that doesn’t bother you_ ”

Alex groaned, more from annoyance than from her head

“Look, lady, I told you last night, I’m not interested in whatever job you’ve got for me” she snarled, suddenly flashing back to the mysterious—and, admittedly, alluring—woman (especially that streak of white in her hair) who had propositioned her at the bar. It had been strange, the woman had spoken at length about how many violent crimes were committed in the city every day and asked if it bothered Alex, Alex—who by this point had been about four glasses deep into a bottle of bourbon—had answered that she could care less and for the woman to fuck her or fuck off, either one.

The woman had laughed, called her ‘brave’ and continued with her dissertation on crime in the city, finally ending the largely one-sided conversation with a question: _’If you knew that people, innocent people, were in danger, wouldn’t you do everything in your power to help them?’_

“ _I know about your military service, Ms. Danvers,_ ” the woman continued, ignoring Alex’s outburst “ _you were a part of U.S. Special Forces until you were dishonorably discharged for going back to save the life of a fellow solider who’d been captured, even though your orders were to leave any survivors behind_ ”

Alex stiffened, that whole incident had been classified above top secret, something like only three people knew about it, and two of them were dead

“Who are you?” she demanded

“ _For now, I’m merely a concerned party,_ the woman replied “ _but, going back to my original statement, a violent crime occurs every twenty seconds in National City. For instance, a murder is about to be committed in the room directly next to yours_ ”

A terrified _shriek_ suddenly pieced the air from the adjoining door

“Oh god! Please stop!” a woman pleaded frantically

Alex turned back to the phone “What the hell is this?” she hissed

“ _Incentive,_ the woman replied “ _you have ten seconds_ ” there was a _click_ as the call abruptly ended

“Someone! Please!” the woman in the next room suddenly cried out, followed by a heavy smash. Cursing, Alex staggered out of bed and rushed to the door, finding it locked, of course

“Hang on!” Alex called through the door as she started to try and kick it open “I’m coming!” finally after about four kicks the door suddenly gave way and Alex stumbled into the next room, staring at the scene in front of her.

An old-fashioned reel-to-reel tape recorder spun away on the bed, the recording of a woman’s apparent violent death filling the air

“What you’re hearing is a murder that was committed in this very room about two years ago,” the same woman who Alex had just talked to on the phone reached out and shut off the tape “the victim was an escort, hired by a man named ‘Maxwell Lord’, a high-profile business man and industrialist,” she continued as Alex slowly got to her feet “after a night of heavy drinking, he became violent and took out his frustrations from a deal gone bad on the girl. He broke her neck and smashed her head into that mirror,” she pointed to the mirror on the wall next to Alex “he had a veritable cadre of high-priced attorneys at his disposal, all of whom preformed a character assassination on the victim in court, using her profession against her, twisting the jury’s perspective. Mr. Lord was convicted of second-degree manslaughter rather than first-degree murder, and was sentenced to probation and anger management classes,” she nodded to the tape recorder “that tape is from an FBI wiretap made in this room to spy on his business dealings. Agents who heard the murder take place were ordered not to interfere because it would ‘compromise; their investigation,” she scowled “those bastards let an innocent woman be brutally murdered all because of regulations” she scoffed

“Who are you?” Alex finally asked “what do you want?” the woman was quite striking, and held herself regally, proudly, like an old-fashioned general, but there was a heaviness about her shoulders, a sadness in her grey-green eyes

“My name is Astra,” the woman introduced herself “and as for what I want, well, I want the same thing that you want, Ms. Danvers: to help people”

“You’re not FBI,” Alex realized as she studied the woman “not CIA or NSA,” she frowned “military?”

“Once,” the woman nodded “a long time ago,” she explained “after that I went into computer programming” she explained

“So, how’d you get the tape?” Alex nodded to the tape recorder. Astra—if that was even her real name—smirked

“Imagine for a second that the government found a way to monitor and detect acts of terror around the country, indeed the world,” she began “a system that could monitor phone calls, e-mails, text messages, the internet, everything. And if it detected something that fit the criteria it would alert its handlers, actually predicting violent acts _before_ they happen”

“You’re talking about artificial intelligence,” Alex reasoned “no human, even if you had a staff of thousands, could keep up with that much intel”

“Very good,” Astra chuckled “now imagine that not only did the government actually build this system, but that it predicted violent crimes against ordinary people, crimes like the murder that happened in this very room, what would happen then?”

“Nothing,” Alex sighed “those people would probably be deemed as ‘irrelevant’.”

“Not ‘probably’, Ms. Danvers,” Astra held out a sheet of paper, on it were three columns, one was a list of names, the second their probably of ‘RISK/THREAT’, and, finally, a list of their status. Alex felt her blood go cold as she saw that every name was now listed as ‘DECEASED’ “the death of every person on that list was predicted at least a week before it happened,” Astra continued “and each time those names came up, the government dismissed them as ‘irrelevant’.”

Slowly, Alex looked up

“What do you want me to do?” she asked

“Help me,” Astra pleaded, a frightening sadness in her eyes “help me to stop it”

“Someone close to you is on this list” Alex realized softly

“Third name down” Astra nodded

NAME: Alura Zorel RISK/THREAT: 99.9 % STATUS: DECEASED

“My sister,” Astra explained quietly “it was stupid, a neighbor kid decided to try and rob her, she startled him, and he had a gun,” she shrugged “I won’t let that happen again,” she vowed “I won’t let an innocent person die just because their lives aren’t ‘relevant’ to the government”

“You said you went into computer programming,” Alex realized “you built it,” she realized “this system, this machine, you’re the one who built it”

“I am,” Astra nodded, she reached into her jacket and pulled out another sheet of paper and held out to Alex “Myriad, the machine, it seems to like me,” she explained with a helpless shrug “it keeps e-mailing me irrelevant numbers,” she explained “this is the latest one,” she explained “a young woman named ‘Kara Danvers’,” she gave Alex a small smile “don’t let her end up like the woman in this room did, like my sister did” she pleaded and Alex found herself getting lost in those grey-green eyes

“All right” she whispered…


	2. Relevency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update to "Your Number Is Up", enjoy! :=)
> 
> Note, bold, centered text indicates that the Machine is watching

******

Alex double-checked the address printed on the slim white business card, and then looked up at the old, abandoned library across the street. Not exactly the kind of place one would expect a vigilante to use as a hideout. Then again, it wasn’t like there was a lot ‘vigilante hideouts’ for rent. Smirking, Alex crossed the street, pausing as she reached the other side, taking note of a traffic camera above her on the lamppost, suddenly wondering about the system that Astra had mentioned, Mryiad. Could it really do what she said it could? And, more worrisome, could the government be trusted with a machine? Was it watching her right now? Studying her? Analyzing her?

**IDENTITY: U.S. Army S. Sgt. Danvers, Alex**

**SSN: REDACTED**

**DOB: REDACTED**

**ADRESS: REDACTED**

**OCCUPATION: Former U.S. Special Forces operative**

**IMMEDIATE RELATIVES**

**MOTHER – Eliza Danvers—alive**

**FATHER – Jeremiah Danvers—DECEASED**

**RISK/THREAT: HIGH**

**THREAT TO ADMIN…NEGLIGIBLE**

But she also found herself thinking about, Myriad’s creator. She had agreed to help Astra, not just out of a sense of duty to her fellow man, bur because she wanted to help _Astra_ , she wanted to ease the pain and grief that she saw in those grey-green eyes, wanted to find out what made her tick. 

Shaking off her thoughts, Alex quickly found the entrance to the building and opened it, walking through a shabby lobby towards an old-fashioned elevator. Getting inside, she hit the button for the second floor, the rattling cage jerking as it climbed. Arriving on the second floor, Alex pushed the gate open and stepped out into the room. The air was musty, the smell of old leather and paper, not at all surprising seeing as how she was in an old, abandoned library. Although abandoned, someone had clearly taken time to clean the place up, there was little to no dust, and all of the books had been neatly placed on the shelves/

“Ms. Danvers,” Astra stood up from her chair and came over and shook Alex’s hand “you’re right on time”

“Nice place you got here,” Alex drawled “no abandoned subway stations available?”

Astra smirked again “I like books, always have,” she explained “plus this building is old, pre-Wi-Fi, no outside access, perfect for our, shall we say, ‘activities’.”

“And what exactly are those activities?” Alex asked as she followed Astra to what was clearly a cobbled together work area. Three computer monitors sat on a large desk, while various hard drives, servers, and other assorted computer paraphernalia that Alex couldn’t recognize were scattered around the area, thick wires and cables snaked in and around in a veritable rat’s nest, linking everything together in haphazard conglomeration that looked like something out of _Mad Max_

“Our activities will be to help people,” Astra explained “every day, Myriad produces a Social Security Number, either relevant or non-relevant,” she patted the monitors “this setup allows me to access the non-relevant list, after which you and I will go and help the people on that list”

“Don’t suppose this thing of yours can tell us who the bad guy is?” Alex wondered

“No,” Astra shook her head “its not that precise, all it can give us is a number, nothing more”

“So, for all you know, this ‘Kara Danvers’ might be the threat, and not the victim” Alex commented

“Possibly,” Astra nodded “but, don’t think so,” she sat down at the desk and pulled up a series of files “there isn’t anything in her bank accounts or internet history to suggest she’s engaged in any sort of criminal activity. She lives alone, although she does have a boyfriend, and for the last two years she’s worked as a personal assistant to Cat Grant, founder and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media”

“Two years, wow,” Alex nodded “she must be good at it, I hear Cat Grant goes through assistants like popcorn”

Astra snorted

“What about the boyfriend?” Alex asked, surprisingly finding herself taking to this like it was another assignment back in the Army

“Ah,” Astra pulled up another file “he’s a bit more interesting. Mike Mathews, only son of Rhea Mathews”

“The grand dame of National City’s high society elite,” Alex realized “great”

“The very same,” Astra nodded “she’s the head member of the Daxam Society, a meeting place for the city’s rich and shameless. And, if she’s the queen, then her son is the prince,” she pulled up another set of files “it seems being born with a silver spoon on your mouth can lead to some very bad habit. In the past three years, Mike Mathews has been arrested dozens of times for, among other things, assault, public intoxication, public lewdness, and it appears that he did hit his last girlfriend hard enough one time that she needed four stitches in her head”

“And let me guess, all those arrests were quietly swept under the rug by mommy dearest” Alex scowled

“You guess correctly,” Astra nodded “our first objective is to see what Kara Danvers’ daily life is like” she explained...

******

In less than an hour, Alex soon found herself on the roof of a building across from the CatCo building armed with a pair of high-powered binoculars and a parabolic microphone. So far, Kara Danvers was turning out to be very boring. In the past half hour she had chatted with a coworker, spilled her coffee, and got yelled by her boss, not exactly the makings of a criminal mastermind

“I’m starting to think that it might be the boyfriend” Alex muttered as she readjusted the parabolic mic

“ _I think you might be right,_ ” Astra replied over the earpiece she’d given Alex earlier “ _in addition to those the prior charges I mentioned I also found evidence that would seem to indicate that Rhea Mathews may have killed her husband_ ”

“Juicy,” Alex chuckled “do tell”

“ _Well, it’s all entirely circumstantial, of course, but it appears that during an argument, he had lunged for her with a knife, they fought and somehow he ended up being the one who was stabbed_ ” Astra explained

“’Somehow’” Alex repeated

“ _My thoughts exactly,_ ” Astra chuckled “ _I did some digging, and it looks like there was one detective who didn’t quite believe her story, a Lucy Lane_ ”

“Not General Sam Lane’s daughter?” Alex asked

“ _The very same. It seems that, when she questioned the chain of events, Mrs. Mathews used her connections to get Ms. Lane discharged from the NCPD_ ”

“So _that’s_ what happened,” Alex sighed “I always wondered how she ended up in my unit”

“ _Well, it seems that her record is as impressive as yours,_ ” Astra commented “ _unfortunately, we can’t talk to her right now, seeing as she’s on assignment_ ”

“Great” Alex muttered

“ _Shit_ ” Astra suddenly cursed

“What? What is it?”

“ _Fuck! Why didn’t those bastards tell me?!_ ”

“Astra! What is it?!” Alex demanded

“ _I just found out that Kara Danvers is adopted_ ” Astra answered shakily

“Yeah, so? Lot’s of people are”

“ _Her birth mother’s name was….Alura Zorel,_ ” Astra replied “ _she’s…my niece_ ”


	3. The Ego of Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! :=)

******

**Reviewing files…**

**1993**

Astra grunted as she shuffled into the office, the tiny backroom of the building she’d ‘appropriated’ for use during Myriad’s creation. It couldn’t have happened. How could Alura be dead? It couldn’t be real. It couldn’t.

Wincing, her body sore, throat raw from screaming and sobbing, she pulled the laptop forward, pulling up the back door into Myriad. The webcam turned on, the little red light blinking

“Did you know?” Astra demanded “did you know?” she whispered. The screen lit up

**Name: Alura Zorel**  
**Probability of harm: HIGH**  
**Priority: Non-relevant**

******

Alex pushed the elevator gate open with far more force than was necessary, marching forward towards Astra

“Now, before you say anything…” Astra tried. With an angry roar, Alex suddenly lunged, pinning Astra against one of the bookcases, books rattling and falling to the floor with several heavy thuds, little clouds of dust swirling around the ankles of both women

“There are about twenty different, _painful_ ways I can use to kill you right now!” Alex snarled

“You won’t kill me,” Astra grunted out “you don’t have the stomach for it”

Alex shoved her again, slamming her into the bookcase again

“I will if you don’t start talking!” she snarled

“I didn’t know about Kara,” Astra grunted out “I didn’t even know that my sister was pregnant,” she wriggled and squirmed a bit in Alex’s grip “our parents were old-fashioned, conservative. When they found me making out with one of my girlfriends, they disinherited me,” she explained “Alura agreed with them, she was afraid of a scandal, something that would ruin her chances of getting into Harvard Law. We didn’t speak for nearly twelve years!” she took a breath “the adoption records indicate that Kara was adopted out practically right after being born, she never knew who her birth mother was, who she really is. The only thing she knows is that her birth mother asked that they keep her name”

Alex slowly released her grip on Astra, once again finding the grief in those grey-green eyes unbearable to look at, and also finding no trace of deceit in them either. As far as Astra was concerned, what she was saying was the truth

“So…what now?” Alex asked

“This changes nothing” Astra panted out

“Wrong,” Alex shook her head “this changes everything…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, kinda short, but here's hoping the next one will be longer

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
